The Baker's Dozen
by ShadowSword524
Summary: The story of how 13 became the baker's dozen. Based on the old folk tale, but with my own original ending. IchiRuki, One-shot. Rated K. R&R!


**I had this idea while writing another one of my stories, Separate Worlds. You should read it by the way. Anyway, this story is based on an old folk tale, so it is based in olden times. BUT the ending is ALL mine! I hope you enjoy it! **

_The Baker's Dozen_

Ichigo Kurosaki walked down the dirt road towards the village that he had chosen to be his new home. He had left his family in his hometown, as was tradition for young men in that age. Young men would reach the age of 15, and then leave home to start a new life in a new town. This was a right of passage, of sorts. So, there he was, entering the new village.

Ichigo came from a family of doctors. His father, Ishiin, was a doctor. His grandfather was doctor, and the tradition continued. Ironically, Ichigo looked like the kind of person who would send you to the doctor. Unfortunately, for Ichigo, he was the first man in his bloodline for six generations to choose **not** to be a doctor. Ichigo, in fact, chose to be a baker. His father had made quite a fuss about it at first, but Ichigo's mother, Masaki, had convinced him to let Ichigo do it. Ichigo had apprenticed under the village baker for years, and when the time came, he bid farewell to his parents and his sisters, Karin and Yuzu.

Ichigo held his travel pack over his shoulder as he walked through the village gate. He had some investigating to do in the new village, so making friends would have to wait. Ichigo continued through the dirt path until he reached the village square. It wasn't nearly as crowded as he had expected, but he thought of that as a good thing. Ichigo wasn't really a social person.

Ichigo saw a street vendor, for what appeared to be the local newspaper, walking around screaming about whatever was going on. Ichigo walked up to him, and tapped him on the shoulder. The man turned around and grinned.

"Hello, good sir, would you like a newspaper?" the man asked.

"No thank you. The fact is that I'm new in this village, and I could use some information," Ichigo explained.

"All right. Then, let me be the first to welcome you to Karakura Town. Now how can I help you?"

"Can you tell me if there's a resident baker here?"

"Hm… well, I believe there's an old _bakery_, but the baker was an kind, old man. He passed away just recently."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine. May I inquire as to why you need to know?"

"I'm a baker, so I didn't want to start up on anyone else's territory; it's also not good for business to be near another baker."

"I get it. Well, the bakery is still empty, and the old man just passed about two weeks ago, so it's still in good condition. I'm sure if you took it up with the leader of the village that he'd let you stay there."

"That sounds great! Who is the leader?"

"An middle-aged man named Jushiro Ukitake. I can take you to him."

"Thanks."

Ichigo followed the man to a small, modest home at the northern end of town. Ichigo picked up that Ukitake was a very humble man, and didn't see it necessary to live in an extravagant house. The vendor stopped at the door, and bid Ichigo good-bye and good luck.

"Wait, I didn't get your name!" Ichigo said to the man as he was walking away.

""Oh, my name's Hanataro Yamada! What's yours?"

"Ichigo; Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"Good to meet you!"

"You too!"

With that, Ichigo turned around and gulped. He knocked on the door a few times, and then he heard frantic footsteps. The door swung open, and Ichigo saw to individuals standing there, a man and a woman.

"Yes? How may we help you?" they asked in unison, which Ichigo thought was really creepy.

"I'm here to see Ukitake-sama," Ichigo replied.

"Wait here."

Ichigo waited a few moments, until Kiyone and Sentaro, as they introduced themselves, came back and led him to a small room with two mats on the floor. Ichigo sat down on one of the mats, and was met by a man with long white hair and a warming smile.

"Hello. You must be new here. I am Jushiro Ukitake, how may I help you?" the man spoke calmly. Suddenly, Ichigo felt at ease that such a nice man was in charge of this town.

"I am Ichigo Kurosaki. It's an honor to meet you, Ukitake-sama," Ichigo bowed.

"Please, Ukitake-san is fine. What is it you need, Ichigo?"

"Well, you see, I am a baker in need of a bakery, and I am told that this village has a bakery in need of a baker. I was wondering if I could assume control of said bakery."

"Well, seeing as the old man paid off all the debts, and the building**is** just sitting there, I don't see a problem with it at all."

"Are you sure? I do not wish to intrude."

"No, really. It's fine. I'd actually be happy to have a new baker in town. I haven't had as much as a cookie in two weeks!"

Ichigo laughed, and then Ukitake and him sealed the deal with a warm cup of tea. Ichigo found the bakery with the help of a girl named Inoue, and began to unpack that night.

XXX

Within a month, Ichigo owned one of the most popular shops in town; the only thing about the store was that Ichigo couldn't think of a name for it. People absolutely loved his culinary creations. His cakes were delicious, his pies were amazing, and his cookies brought tourists into the town just to see if the traveling rumors did them justice. They didn't. The cookies were even _better_ than they had heard.

Ichigo was happy with his new life in Karakura. Then, on a rather slow day, a customer came into the bakery. The bell on the door rang, alerting Ichigo, who was in the back of their presence.

"I'll be out in a minute!" Ichigo called.

"All right, I can wait," a sweet voice called out.

Ichigo came out of the back with a tray of fresh cookies. It was December, so they were little gingerbread men with icing Santa Claus suits on their bodies. Ichigo slid them into the glass counter. The customer was obviously a woman, but her face was covered with a hood.

"Those cookies you just made smell delicious! I'll take a dozen," the woman said.

"All right. A dozen cookies coming up," Ichigo said, putting the cookies in a bag for her.

To Ichigo's surprise, the woman looked into the bag, and then held out to him again. Ichigo stared at her confused.

"There are supposed to be thirteen cookies in here," she said.

"I'm sorry, but you asked for a dozen did you not? A dozen is twelve," Ichigo replied.

"Thirteen is the _baker's_ dozen."

"Baker's dozen, ma'am?"

"Yes, the baker's dozen."

"I'm sorry, but twelve is _my_ dozen."

"Fool! You should learn to respect you customer's opinions! Until you can, you won't make a single decent serving of food!"

The woman stormed out of the bakery, leaving Ichigo scratching his head. He thought she must have been some senile old woman who was just having of her moments. Senior citizens were so unpredictable. So, Ichigo ignored her "curse" and went on with his business.

This was a mistake. All of a sudden, Ichigo's sweets were no good. People stopped coming to the bakery. Ichigo was worried. If he couldn't get back in rhythm with his baking, then he would go out of business completely. He needed to try something. But no matter what he tried, he just couldn't make anything that was any good. His cakes were falling apart, his pies would burn, and his cookies wouldn't even rise! Ichigo needed to fix this!

XXX

Knock! Knock! Ichigo was banging his fist against the door of the witch's house. Apparently she had a reputation for ruining people's businesses in Karakura, but the few who managed to please her didn't get cursed. Ichigo heard that she had never lifted a curse before, but he just had to try.

"What! Who is it? What do you want?" the witch's surprisingly young-sounding voice yelled.

"It's Ichigo Kurosaki! I wan to talk to you!" Ichigo yelled back.

"Oh, it's you. The idiot."

"… I'm going to ignore that comment. Listen, I need you to lift the curse."

"Why should I?"

"I'll go out of business unless you do."

"That's the point," the witch deadpanned.

"Please, is there anything I can do to lift the curse? Anything you want?"

"Let me think… no."

"I brought you thirteen cookies. They're probably stale, since they're from before your curse, but there's your order."

"That's clever for an idiot, I have to admit. But it's not going to work."

"I will do _anything_ to change your mind."

"Let me ask you something. Do you believe in love, baker?"

"Yes, I do."

"Have you ever been in love?"

"No. Why?"

"Do you think you could love me?"

"What?"

"Do you think you could ever love a foul person like me?"

"I don't know, but if you will lift the curse, I will definitely try. My mother taught me that love was a force that had no boundaries."

"Unfortunately, that is not always the case. People are superficial."

"Everyone has beauty in them somewhere."

"Huh, see if you believe your own words," the witch pulled back her hood to reveal hr face. Ichigo saw an old woman with wrinkles on her face, but he did notice her eyes. They were surprisingly bright, and they were the color of amethysts. Ichigo looked into her eyes and smiled.

"See? Everyone has beauty. Your eyes are beautiful."

"R-really?"

"Yes."

Without knowing exactly what he was doing, Ichigo leaned in and kissed the wish. When he broke apart, to his vast surprise, before him was standing a younger version of the witch. Her hair was no longer gray; it was raven black. Her skin was pale, but now it was smooth. Only her eyes remained the same. The witch smiled at Ichigo. Ichigo gaped at how beautiful she had become. The witch laughed at Ichigo's expression. Then the witch caught a glance of herself in the mirror. She now gaped at herself.

"I-Ichigo! You did it! You broke the curse!" the witch yelled.

"I did! You mean I can bake again?" Ichigo asked excitedly.

"Not _that_ curse, idiot. The curse on me!

"On you?"

"An older witch once cursed me with ugliness, until I could find a man who could love me despite looking like a hag."

"That's awful, but I'm glad I could help you."

"Ichigo, I'm so happy… Oh right! The curse on you is lifted; you van bake again!" the witch snapped her fingers.

"All right, but may I ask you something too?"

"What?"

"What's your name?"

"Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki."

"Well then, Rukia Kuchiki, I am glad to meet you… again. The real you, I mean."

"I-Ichigo?"

"Yes?"

"Can I live with you?"

"Um? Well…"

"Please! I can help out at the bakery! I can take orders, work the register, and all sorts of stuff!"

"Well, that would be all right with me."

"Oh, Ichigo, I absolutely love you!" Rukia exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Ichigo's waist in a big, bear hug.

"I love you too, Rukia," Ichigo said calmly, as he returned Rukia's hug.

Rukia's amethyst eyes widened, and then began to tear up. She hadn't heard those words since she was a child. Now, she had met a man who could say them sincerely, to _her_.

So, Rukia and Ichigo walked hand in hand back to the bakery. Rukia began to live and work with Ichigo, and Ichigo began to fall even more in love with Rukia. Ironic, that he met the love of his life when she laid a curse on him.

Ichigo's business began to thrive again. Ichigo could bake better than ever. More people came in than ever. Some of that was gossip that Ichigo had hired the new girl in town to work for him, which, technically, was true. And now, whenever a customer asked for a dozen of anything, Ichigo would give them thirteen. He had finally named the bakery The Baker's Dozen.

And that is the story of how thirteen became the baker's dozen.

**Well, that didn't turn out as well as I had planned; Especially the IchiRuki transformation part. It wasn't as magical as I wanted, but there you have it. Thirteen is the baker's dozen. Read and review.**


End file.
